


Kansas' Most Wanted

by MightyMidget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Activist Castiel, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Awesome Charlie, Bad Boy Castiel, Based on a Tumblr Post, Criminal Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Family Fluff, Hacker Charlie, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Introvert Kevin, Kids, Kitchen Sex, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, On the Run, Penis Size, Pizza Man Dean, Public Hand Jobs, Savior Dean, Second-Hand Embarrassment, grandkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets himself into serious trouble after he and Gabriel break into an animal research facility and free all the test animals, and now he is on the run from the police. In a desperate attempt to escape from them he runs down an allyway and sees a car parked outside the backdoor of a pizza place, with a man getting inside. He takes a chance and dives into the passenger side, screaming at the man to drive, and surprisingly he does. Well all people have their 'How We Met' story, and this is theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kansas' Most Wanted

Castiel had to admit, as he ran for his freedom away from the distant sounds of the police sirens, that when the day had begun he wasn’t expecting to be wanted criminal on the run from the police by nightfall, but here he was ducking and diving down one alleyway after another, trying to get as far away from the scene of the crime as possible and hoping against hope that no one had seen him leaving. If he had managed to avoid anyone seeing him, perhaps he might just get away from this with his reputation still intact.   
  
It had been all Gabriel’s fault of course; Castiel regretted ever inviting his older brother to attend the protest when Gabriel had a bad habit of causing havoc and mayhem wherever he went, but since the annoying brat had decided to take Castiel with him when they escaped from their parents and the overly zealous religious township in which they had lived before, Castiel felt that he owed it to him to spend as much bonding time with him as was possible. In hindsight, allowing him to disappear to the snacks table unsupervised had been his first mistake, because Gabriel had come back from it with his face covered in the remnants of what looked like a very large chocolate chip muffin on his face, and Castiel knew only too well what sugar did to his brother. His second mistake had been not throwing away Gabriel’s hip flask the moment that he found out the brat had brought it with him, but instead taking a drink from it to ‘steady his nerves’. Idiot! Last, but by no means least, his third mistake had been letting Gabriel talk him into Breaking And Entering, Vandalism and a whole host of other crimes which they had committed while attempting to release a bunch of test animals from their cages at a local research facility specializing in cosmetics.    
  
It had seemed like a good idea at the time…   
  
And then the alarm had gone off.   
  
Now, Castiel was lost, exhausted from running, terrified for his brother...and laughing like a madman! He had never felt more alive in his life, and the only thought on his mind was that at least one hundred small animals would be running free tonight because of what he had done. It was wonderful.   
  
A siren blast which sounded closer than the others brought Castiel back to reality, and he sped up despite his screaming leg muscles, rucksack thumping against his back with every stride and reminding him that he was still carrying the evidence of his crime with him. He had to find somewhere to ditch the bag, and soon, then he had to get as far away from this area as possible. Thankfully, he didn’t live in this town, but had driven down only for the rally, so if he could just make it back to Lebanon he’d be safe...right? Balthazar would cover for him, he was sure of that much, but what if someone from the march recognised him...it would be Bals word against theirs, and he wasn’t sure how that would play out in a court of law. He couldn’t think straight as the lack of oxygen was making his head fuzzy, and as he rounded another corner, he heard the unmistakable sound of a police car screaming up the alley entrance a few blocks back. It wouldn’t be long before the reached him, and then there would be no escape from it...He was caught!   
  
As he rounded the last corner, skidding drastically on the wet ground, he found himself in the back lot of what seemed to be a fast food joint. The thick smell of pizza filled the air, and up ahead only yards away was a man loading several boxes into the side of a sleek black car. Castiel wasn’t even thinking as he put in an extra burst of speed and reached the passenger side of the car just as the man had gotten in the driver’s side and pulled the door closed. He yanked the car door open and dived inside, slamming it shut behind him and collapsing into the seat.   
  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” The man’s voice yelled but Cas wasn’t listening - he was too busy scrambling to look over his shoulder to check if the police had caught up with him yet. So far, there was no sign of them, but it had to be a matter of minutes before they’d be on him.   
  
“Drive!” Cas yelled, turning to stare at the man with wide, pleading eyes, hoping against hope that this stranger would not throw him out of the car and into the waiting hands of the police. “FUCKING DRIVE!”   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
When Dean had taken a job at the pizza place in the next town over, he had been thinking only of the extra money it would bring in for him and Sammy, and that it might go some way to growing the college fund Dean had started for his younger brother when he realised the kid was going places. He couldn’t count on his dad to bring any money into the house - that drunken bastard didn’t care about anything but his next bottle of Jack - so it was up to Dean to put food on the table, keep a roof over their heads, and plan for the future. This was his third job, and he didn’t mind the work, but damn if it wasn’t tiring working all the hours of the day to keep himself and his brother alive.   
  
What Dean wasn’t expecting when he left for work tonight, was for a sweating, panting, sex-haired maniac to fall into his passenger seat and knock the wind out of him with the most stunning pair of blue eyes he had ever seen in his life. It was like staring into the deepest depths of the ocean and Dean was awestruck, rendered speechless by their beauty. So, when said lunatic stranger turned those eyes on him, so full of fear and begging, and told him to ‘fucking drive’, Dean could not help but obey. He slammed his foot down on the gas, wheels screaming as he sped off out of the back lot of Mortom’s Pizza, and out onto the mainroad, paying no attention to where he was going and concentrating only on the panting pile of sex which had just hijacked him and his car.   
  
Dean had forgotten all about the pizzas he was supposed to be delivering, but since his brain was running on autopilot he found himself heading straight for the first house on his route and - after a quick glance in his mirror to check that they weren’t being followed by anyone - he pulled the car over outside the building and killed the engine. Mr Blue Eyes turned to him with a look of horror on his face.   
  
“What do you think you are doing?! We can’t stop here!” He said, twisting and turning in his seat as he looked wildly around for any sign of whoever he was running away from when he had jumped into Dean’s car.    
  
“Look I don’t know what the hell is going on here, but I got a job to do and I’m gonna do it. You want my help, you can help me in return...and you can start by handing me the extra large hawaiian, top of the bag at your feet, and God help you if you’ve trampled them cause I’m taking my docked pay out of your ass if you have!” Dean snapped, sounding a lot braver than he felt. This guy could be a madman, or a murderer, but from the ‘deer-in-the-headlights’ look on his face, Dean didn’t think that was the case - this man was far too cute to be a serial killer. After a few minutes of silence and staring, Sex-Hair sighed and reached down, plucking up the top pizza box and handing it to Dean.   
  
“Please hurry, we can’t let them catch us!” He called as Dean exited the car and headed into the building, leaving the stranger alone in his Baby.   
  
Once the food was delivered, he strutted back out of the building and slipped back into the driver’s seat, intent on getting some well deserved answers out of this man as he drove to his next stop.   
  
“So…” He said after they had drove away from the drop off point. “You wanna tell me what the hell is going on?” The man seemed to shrink down into his seat and Dean had to fight to keep the grin off his face - he looked like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “No? Okay, how about I take a wild guess…” Dean looked him up and down quickly before returning his eyes to the road ahead. “Well, you ain’t killed anybody that’s for sure, there’s no blood on your clothes, no offensive or defensive wounds on your hands...That backpack with you isn’t big enough to carry everything you’d need for a proper robbery so you haven’t stolen anything...and you’re wearing a ‘Save The Bees’ t-shirt, so I doubt you’re part of some gang…” The man was looking at Dean with a terrified expression, but Dean kept his smirking gaze on the road.   
  
“How could you possible know all that…” The man asked, sounding more than a little frightened by Dean’s keen observations but also fairly impressed.   
  
“Lucky guess. Plus, I watch a lot of crime drama…” Dean said, smiling at the man smugly. “So...what it is? I mean, since I picked you up and basically made myself your accomplice I think I’m entitled to know what the hell you did and who the hell was chasing you, don’t you?” The man slumped down in his seat again, looking guilty as sin and biting his lip nervously.   
  
“I am sorry for dragging you into this mess.” He muttered finally, daring the quickest of glances in Dean’s direction. “I was just so afraid of getting caught and when I saw you and your car I didn’t think, I just hoped that perhaps you would be my chance to get away.” The confession struck Dean hard, and more and more he was starting to feel genuine worry for the young man in his passenger seat. What the hell could he have done that was so wrong?   
  
“Look, we’ve all done stupid shit once in our lives, but it’s done now and there is no going back on it...so come on, dude, level with me...what did you do?” Dean asked again, deliberately detouring so he wouldn’t have to cut the conversation short by arriving at his next delivery slot.   
  
“I...well...the police may be looking for me…” The stranger muttered into the silence of the car. Dean raised one eyebrow at nodded for the man to continue. “...I may have...broken into a research lab...and released a few of their test animals.”   
  
The only sound was the steady purr of the car’s engine as they drove onwards, the steady rhythm a steady backtrack as Dean fought to control himself, biting down a laugh which was threatening to bubble over.   
  
“O...Okay then, wow, um...what kind of animals?” Dean asked, hoping to God his expression remained neutral but the fates were never in Dean’s favour.   
  
“I fail to see why that is relevant?” The man said, and Dean’s resolve broke.   
  
“Hey, I just wanted to make sure we weren’t about to run into a scene from Jumanji!” Dean said, a faint giggle slipping out as he kept his eyes firmly on the road and not at the fugitive growing rapidly more annoyed in his car.   
  
“Are you mocking me?!” He asked, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest, and Dean couldn’t hold his grin back any longer.   
  
“Me?! No! I mean, I’d never mock a hardened criminal like yourself...you might set a rabbit army on my ass!” Dean said, laughing so hard that tears were blurring his eyes as he imagined this skinny little guy breaking into a lab and breaking out a bunch of rabbits. This whole time he had been worried that maybe he was wrong about him, and that the guy had done something horrible, but now he realised that this whole time he had been sitting with fucking Ace Ventura.   
  
“This is NOT funny! I barely got out of there alive!”   
  
“What happened, did a beagle turn you in? Did they make him an offer he couldn’t refuse? You’re fine ass for a couple of pigs ears and a frisbee? I never did trust them dogs, damn turncoats the lot of them!” Dean joked, thumping the steering wheel as he drove and grinning widely at the huffing man beside him.   
  
“Fine! Laugh if you will! I could be going to prison if I was stupid enough to get my face caught on camera, but at least I did something to stop the torture of those small animals! Let me ask you something, how important is lipstick to you?” The man asked and Dean found himself speechless for a moment, unable to believe that this dude was going to sit and lecture him on animal testing when he had just basically saved his ass from the cops.   
  
“Um...not very, I guess. Why?” Dean said, curious as to where this dude was going with his rant.   
  
“Well it is important enough to some people that they willingly turn a blind eye to the suffering of these beautiful, intelligent creatures in order to have a continuous supply of their cosmetics. The torture and death of these living beings is less important to them than their looks, and it is sickening to me that no one lifts a finger to stop it. So yeah, I might seem stupid to you, and you can make all the jokes you want...but I stood up for them tonight at the risk of my own freedom...what have you done?” The man finished his rant and glared at Dean, obviously waiting for some kind of rebuttal but Dean was fresh out. On the one hand he felt pretty bad for mocking this guy when he was clearly so passionate about his beliefs, and it wasn’t like there were many people out there who would be willing to lay it all on the line for the sake of their beliefs, but on the other hand this guy was actually sitting in his car giving Dean crap because he wouldn’t be willing to do the same. He should say something, call him out on his bullshit...so why was their a grin breaking out on his face? “What are you smiling about?!” Dean snapped out of his daze and smiled at the man beside him.   
  
“Oh nothing, sorry...you’re right, I shouldn’t have made light of the situation and I do hope you’ll forgive me.” He said, keeping his face pleasant and blank so as not to set off another argument. The man watched him closely for a minute, obviously searching for any hint of mockery, but finally he nodded and slumped back down in his seat, staring out the window morosely.    
  
“I suppose it doesn’t matter anymore...the second they review the security footage I will no doubt be caught, and given the long list of crimes I have committed tonight I think it is fair to say I will be going to prison for a very long time…” The man said, sounding so depressed and down that Dean reached out and placed a comforting hand on his knee, flashing him a knowing smirk.   
  
“Not if we get to the footage first…” Dean said, pulling the car into a sharp turn and skidding it around on the road till they were driving in the complete opposite direction from the way they were going a moment ago. Castiel’s one crazy thought as the car spun around was ‘damn...The Blues Brothers would be proud of that one!’, but no words made it passed his lips as he clamped his hands down at his sides and tried not to vomit from the motion of the car. When he finally found his voice again, he turned to the man who was fast becoming his knight in shining armour.   
  
“Where are we going now? We are  _ not _ going back to steal the tapes!” The man shrieked as Dean took a corner way too fast and sped along the road, humming happily to himself and rolling his eyes at the overreaction to a little speed.   
  
“Tapes? What century are you living in, dude…” Dean started but the man interrupted him.   
  
“Castiel!”   
  
“Gesundheit” Dean said, but the kid sent another glare his way.   
  
“No, my name is Castiel...not  _ Dude _ , not  _ Buddy _ , and certainly not  _ Kid _ .” Castiel said with his hard eyes staring forward, knuckles white as the clutched onto his jeans.   
  
“Casi, no Casteel? Oh hell, Cas...Cas, is it okay if I call you Cas? The full you is a bite of a mouthful…” Dean said, instantly regretting his words when Cas turned to him and slowly smirked, eyeing him up and down as Dean turned away to hide his blush. “I so didn’t mean it like that!” Cas made a contemplative noise in his throat and turned back to the road.   
  
“That is a shame, I was just getting excited...Now, what exactly did you mean by us getting to the  _ footage _ first? I fail to see how we could acquire it without returning to the scene of the crime?” Castiel asked and Dean decided it was safer to completely ignore the first part of that sentence. Hot as it sounded to hook up with a wanted man - and Dean was already shifting uncomfortably around in his seat to try and relieve some of the pressure on his crotch - it probably wasn’t the best idea...for now.   
  
“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it, Cas, I know just the girl we need to see.” Dean said, pulling finally into a residential street and slowing the car to a stop in front of a house, picking up the last couple of pizzas off the floor - and leaning fairly low over Castiel’s crotch to do so, smirking when he heard the man above him draw in a sharp breath. “Lets just thank Chuck that we have a bribe...Rule number one of dealing with overachieving computer nerds is always bring food! Remember that!”   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
Dean trotted happily up the steps to the house with the pizza boxes balanced in one hand, whistling happily with Cas following cautiously behind him, checking over his shoulders in case anyone was following them. A loud banging noise startled him but it was only Dean rapping on the door loudly with his fist, and Cas let out a heavy sigh, scrubbing one hand over his face. He couldn’t imagine how guilty he must look right now but if it was anything like he felt, he might as well have been wearing a sign around his neck which said ‘KANSAS’ MOST WANTED!’. It was really unnerving.   
  
“Charlie!” Dean yelled through the door, uncaring of how loud he was being and making Cas nervous all over again. “Kevin! Come on guys, open the damn door!” The man waited a few more seconds before leaning over and pushing open the letterbox. “I have pizza!” The effect was instantaneous. As soon as the words had left Dean’s mouth, they heard the lock click open and the door opened a crack. The face of a tired, heavy eyed kid around nineteen appeared around the door and for a moment he was silent, eyeing the pair of them warily and peering up and down the street behind them.   
  
“...Vegetarian?” The boy asked finally and Dean shot him a heartbreaking grin which would have rendered most people weak in the knees.   
  
“Would I bring you anything else, Kev?” Dean answered, fumbling with the boxes so he could open one up slightly, allowing the kid to see inside to the steaming hot vegi pizza in the box. Kevin gave the pizza a quick glance and then opened the door wider, backing up quickly so they could come inside, but when they made it in and closed the door behind them he didn’t make a move to take his box. Castiel was quite confused when the kid took off quickly down the hall and disappeared into a bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He heard the distinct sound of a bolt lock sliding closed, and he gave a quick curious look to Dean who shrugged his shoulders and placed the pizza box on the side table beside the door.   
  
“Kevin is always a bit socially anxious when he hasn’t slept all week, it kinda makes him a bit paranoid...but don’t worry, he's harmless!” Dean added quickly when he saw the worried look on Castiel’s face. “He’ll come out for his food after we’ve left. Come on let’s go find Charlie and get your name cleared, and the quicker we do that the better!” Dean said, reaching out and grabbing Cas’ hand to pull him down the hallway, missing Cas’ stunned look at their joined hands and the little smile that crossed his face as he followed the man to a doorway at the end of the hall. He rapped hard on the door and smiled when he heard a female’s voice from the other side.   
  
“Who goes there?!” Dean grinned at Cas and straightened up, clasping his hands respectfully behind his back.   
  
“My Queen, it is I, Sir Dean, your handmaiden. My friend Castiel and I request a moment of your time. We are on a noble quest to clear his name and are seeking your counsel.” Dean replied, blushing only slightly when Castiel raised a questioning eyebrow at his strange behaviour. There were not many people who Dean would show this side of himself to, and he didn’t know why he was doing it with this complete stranger, but he felt oddly comfortable in Castiel’s presence and for once he wasn’t looking a gift horse in the mouth.   
  
When the door opened, a stunningly beautiful red haired woman appeared around the edge, mouth a hardline but eyes full of mirth and warmth, a complex combination that had Castiel all the more confused but he felt compelled to play along - if this woman was able to help him avoid prosecution from the police then he would do anything she asked - and he straightened up just as Dean had done, clasping his hands and keeping his eyes fixed upon her. She gave an approving hum and looked him up and down before returning her attention to Dean.   
  
“What is the nature of this quest and how can I be of assistance?” She asked and Dean grinned all the wider, eyes flitting between his friend and the man beside him. He couldn’t quite believe Castiel wasn’t running for the hills by this point, but he took it as a good sign and continued with his game.   
  
“My Queen, tonight as I was preparing to ride Baby out on a food delivery I came across this man beside me who was in need of my assistance. The lackeys of the higher ups were chasing him and he needed help to get away, and when I asked him of his crime he told me the tale. In defiance of the highers he gained entry into one of their dungeons and released a horde of their animal prisoners into the wild, freeing them from their torturous existence, and now he needs to clear his name if he wishes to continue on his way. I knew that these were deeds you would find most noble and I brought him to you for your wisdom and help. I plea with you, your Majesty, help me to help him.” Dean rattled off, and Castiel couldn’t help but be impressed at how he could keep on playing this game while talking about his misadventures tonight. The way Dean talked about it certainly made it sound far more exciting and cool than it actually was, and Cas only hoped that this woman - Charlie - bought it and was willing to help him out.   
  
“If you managed to escape with him on Baby then what exactly is it you need from me?” Charlie asked and Dean lowered his head a little, hiding his smile.   
  
“One of the dungeons many spies may have seen his face, or the face of his older brother who was with him on his quest. You are the only one I know who is capable of wiping their memories...if you would agree, of course?” Dean had nailed it and Charlie finally broke character, grinning madly and opening the door wide for them to enter.   
  
“Damn Winchester, you sure know how to make a girl feel special. If I swung your way I’d totally tap that...So you need me to hack some cameras and wipe some footage?” She asked, indicating with her hand that they should sit on the bed while she took a seat in the chair beside the largest computer set-up Castiel had ever seen. There were several different monitors, some running programmes and others merely running the screensaver, and the whole room hummed with electricity. In a world with tiny laptop computers and whole worlds stored on I-Phones, it was a novelty to seen an old school hackers lab, but Castiel was so impressed that he had missed the entire conversation between Dean and Charlie, and was too busy staring open mouthed at the equipment.   
  
“Oh come on, Dean, I thought you had a challenge for me!” Charlie said, spinning in her chair to face the computer and moving like a whirlwind as she started booting up programmes and scrolling through pages, her hands a blur as she typed, clicked and switched her way through the task.   
  
“Is  _ anything _ a challenge to you, Charlie?” Dean asked and the girl smirked, choosing not to answer in favour of running through her tasks. Castiel wanted to ask questions but he wasn’t completely comfortable just talking to Dean’s friends, so he decided instead to stare around at the room.   
  
There were several posters and printed out pictures, all of which seemed to be from movies and TV shows. Castiel recognised a lot of them, specifically Lord Of The Rings, Doctor Who, Sherlock and Harry Potter. It made him smile that along with the more modern stuff, she also had posters for older movies like Blade Runner and the original Star Wars movies. This girl was most definitely a  _ fan _ .   
  
“I like your poster…” Cas said timidly, hoping a breach onto familiar ground might ease the conversation.   
  
“Which one?” Charlie asked, without taking her eyes off the screen.   
  
“All of them...but specifically? Harry Potter.” Cas said, smiling when she nodded approvingly, eyes still glued to the computer in front of her. Cas saw that she was somehow on page with several different camera views on it, and she seemed to be choosing carefully which ones she was viewing.   
  
“Damn right, Harry Potter...Harry/Cedric all the way!” Charlie said, sharing a secret look with Dean who had put his head in his hands and was shaking it slowly. You could always trust Charlie to bring it back to shipping, and poor Cas probably didn’t have a clue what she was talking about.   
  
“Hmm...I always preferred Drarry as a pairing, but whatever ‘floats your boat’, as the say.” Castiel replied, and the the room fell silent as even the computers seemed to be shocked by Castiel’s easy acceptance of Charlie’s shipping. Charlie’s fingers had frozen mid type, hovering mere inches above the keys and Dean was staring slack jawed at Castiel, caught somewhere between shock that this man knew what shipping was and fear that he had just challenged Charlie’s OTP. The man was staring between Castiel and Charlie, waiting for the explosion of argument but slowly, as the pair stared at one another, they both began to grin and then to laugh. Charlie clapped Dean on the shoulder and smiled.   
  
“Don’t you DARE let this one get away, Winchester! I swear I’ll stockade you if you don’t invite this one back for coffee.” She said, quickly returning to her work and giggling when the two men behind her fell into an uncomfortable silence, avoiding each other's gaze carefully. Dean couldn’t deny the man was hot, and geeky, and  _ noble of heart _ , but he didn’t like the chances of this perfect guy being gay, his luck just wasn’t that good. Hell, he’d be surprised Castiel - perfect, dorky, HOT Castiel didn’t have some sweet little chick waiting for him at home. It would be a crime against nature if he was single...and straight but that was another matter.   
  
“How’s it going there, Charlie?” Dean asked after another few minutes, hoping to break the tense silence of the room, but the woman huffed and rolled her eyes at her friend.   
  
“Slow, like ‘walking to Mordor’ slow! I think it’s gonna be a while yet...why don’t you two get out of my hair for awhile. Go get some pizza in the kitchen. No offense but your UST is driving me insane and I gotta concentrate. Go on, scat, shoo, away with you!” Charlie said, grabbing an old t-shirt from the back of her chair and swatting at them playfully until the dived out of the door to avoid further hits. She slammed the door in their face with a meaningful look at Dean, and the man sighed heavily, knowing he wasn’t going to hear the end of it if he didn’t even ask Castiel if he was interested. So, with a knot in his stomach that was making him feel sick, he ushered Castiel into the kitchen and sat him down at the table, pulling the pizza box between them as he took a seat across from him.   
  
They sat eating in silence for awhile, catching eyes every few minutes and looking away quickly with shy smiles and red cheeks. Dean could safely say it was the cutest form for flirting he had ever been involved in, and finally he decided to take the plunge.   
  
“So Cas...you got a girl waiting for you back home?” He asked, hoping his tone was light enough that Cas would take nothing more from it than friendly conversation. Cas kept his eyes locked on the table, chewing his pizza slowly, but his shoulders had tensed and he was silent for a moment before answering.   
  
“No, no I do not…” He answered, blushing when Dean made a startled noise.   
  
“What? How can a guy as hot as you not have girls falling over themselves to get close?” Dean said, genuinely shocked that Cas was actually single. Cas shrugged and met his eyes for a brief moment.   
  
“Oh they do, I have had many offers from females but I have never been interested in pursuing a relationship with them, either sexual or otherwise.” Castiel explained, grabbing himself another slice from the box.   
  
“How come?” Dean asked, stuffing a whole half slice into his mouth and chewing on it noisily, cheeks bulged out comically large like a hamster storing food. Castiel couldn’t help but grin at how cute Dean looked when he was eating, and it made him feel a little easier about himself. I was clear that Dean did not hold high standards and Cas could relax a little more around him - he knew Dean wouldn’t judge him.   
  
“They do not have what I am looking for…” Cas said, choosing to lead the man along a little instead of answering straight, and it worked because Dean’s forehead crinkled in confusion.   
  
“What’s that?” Dean asked through a mouth full of food and Castiel smirked at his own.   
  
“A penis.”   
  
It had exactly the effect Castiel had been hoping for, and Dean choked as he tried to breath pizza and failed, face going red as he coughed and hacked, rushing to the sink to pour himself a glass of water. Castiel got up and made his way over to Dean, shuffling up close beside him and using his hand to hit Dean on the back gently to dislodge the food.   
  
“That is what you get for talking with your mouth full…” Castiel joked, smirking a little when Dean caught the slight innuendo and grinned back.   
  
“I didn’t think you’d be the type to complain about a man having a mouthful.” Dean joked back, winking at Cas cheekily.   
  
“Oh, I’m not I assure you, I rather enjoy it to be honest...But, unfortunately, it is not a sight I get to see very often.” Castiel said, leaning back against the counter and smiling at Dean. “It is especially hard to find a man who is willing and capable of taking my size...most just can’t handle it.” Dean went wide eyed with shock but he covered it quickly with a disbelieving noise.   
  
“Oh yeah I am sure you are  _ simply _ hung like a horse!” Dean joked, mocking Cas’ polite tone but silencing himself quickly when Cas gave him a stern and commanding look. The man gulped and back against the counter as Cas pushed off and advanced on him slowly, putting himself up in Dean’s personal space and placing his hands on the counter on either side of Dean’s body, bracketing him.

  
“Would you like to find out?” Cas asked, voice deep and gruff, so unlike the timid tone from earlier and breathed directly into Dean’s ear. The man fought hard against the whimper rising in his throat and slowly, shockingly, he nodded. Cas clicked his tongue softly and drew back, locking eyes with Dean and shaking his head.   
  
“No Dean, I need to hear you say it...Would you like to find out?” Castiel asked again, bringing his fingers up to cup Dean’s jaw and forcing his face to stay forward. Dean bit his lip nervously and slowly parted his lips.   
  
“Yes.” He whispered, voice barely audible but it was enough for Castiel and the man darted forward to seal his lips against Dean’s, tongue begging entry which Dean allowed with a soft moan as Cas plundered his mouth and dominated him. Cas’ hands had left the counter and locked to his hips, fingers sliding up under his shirt and down over his covered ass, gripping tightly and kneading the flesh. Dean whined softly and ran his own hands over Cas’ ass, trying to pull him forward but Cas was a stone, easily resisting his attempts to pull their bodies closer. He broke the kiss and Cas nipped at his lips softly, smirking.   
  
“Patience, Dean...You need to do something for me first.” Cas said, pushing himself away from Dean and backing up several steps. “Are you willing to follow my instructions and obey me? I promise you if you do you will be rewarded.” Dean stared at him with lust blown eyes and found himself nodding without thinking, desperate to have this man’s lips back, against his own or on his flesh, he didn’t care anymore. Castiel nodded and smiled at Dean.   
  
“Good boy...now, remove your shirt.” Castiel said, and Dean started peeling off his clothes, jacket first then his shirt and undershirt, leaving himself naked from the waist up and bared for Cas’ eyes. “That’s very good, Dean, so perfect…” Cas praised him easily, with no hint of sarcasm and Dean felt himself glowing under the words, eager for more. “I wonder, how sensitive are your nipples?” The man asked and Dean blushed, lowering his head and hearing Cas’ deep throated chuckle. “I’ll take that as very...pinch them for me.” Dean whimpered, knowing his own body well enough by now to know exactly how hard he would get from clamping his fingers down around his nipples, but he promised Cas he would behave so he slowly ran one hand up his belly to his chest and found the little red nub of flesh, pinching his fingers around it and rolling it between them. He hissed and moaned softly, his breath catching in his chest as he tugged gently, and when he peered up at Cas through his eyelashes he couldn’t help but grin. Cas’ breathing was sharp, coming out of him in short puffs and his eyes were locked to Dean’s chest, tongue darting out to lick his lips when Dean rolled his nipple between his fingers again and moaned loudly, flicking it gently with a grin. He wanted to see how fast Cas would break and get his ass back over, and he got his wish. Cas charged forward and batted Dean’s hands away roughly, taking him by his wrists and forcing his hands onto the counter behind him.   
  
“Stay!” He ordered and Dean moaned again, gripping the counter hard when Cas ducked his head down and started to flick at Dean’s nipple with his tongue, sliding it up and over before sucking it into his mouth and grazing his teeth gently against the hardened flesh. Dean threw his head back and bit off his moan, painfully aware that he was half naked and having his chest mauled by a stranger in his best friend’s kitchen - a stranger he met only hours before and was a wanted criminal. Cas’ kisses turned to bites and Dean gasped aloud, moaning Cas’ name as the man sucked deep red marks into his skin and left teeth marks all over his chest. It occurred to Dean that he would never have took Castiel for the kinky kind, but now that he knew it was all kinds of hot, and he never wanted Cas to stop.   
  
As Cas began to lick, bite and suck on his skin lower and lower, moving easily down over his belly and along the waistband of his jeans, Dean whimpered softly and dared to look down, eyes wide and pleading.   
  
“Cas please…” Dean begged, his voice already wrecked and Cas hadn’t even got his cock out yet. “I wanna feel you, please you promised.” Cas grinned against his skin and dipped his tongue into Dean’s navel, leaving him with one more bite before standing up again. His body was pressed up tight against Dean’s, but he was keeping their hips apart, and it infuriated Dean to the point where he wanted to throw Cas back against the table and rut against him mindlessly, but the man had gripped one of his hands again and was bringing it around, moving him easily with a strength you wouldn’t have guessed he had in him. Cas brought Dean’s hand to his hip and dove in for another kiss, slowly sliding it around until Dean was able to feel the zipper of Cas’ pants, and he whined in his throat, sound muffled by Cas’ mouth, when the man used his free hand to pull his pants loose and open, enough to slide Dean’s hand inside and allow the man the first feel at what he was getting himself into tonight.   
  
Dean went rigid under against him as his hand brushed over Cas’ erection, flesh hot and hard beneath his fingers, and for a moment Cas was afraid that Dean was going to pull away from him...his size had been known to frighten people away...but what he was not expecting was for Dean to melt against him and grip him tightly in his trembling hand, hips thrust forward in a desperate attempt to get closer to him. Cas dodged away playfully and Dean growled at him, hands reaching down to grip his ass and pull him back.   
  
“Damn it, Cas, you can’t get a guy all excited and then pull away like that! Get back here and play with me!” Dean whined, yelping when Cas suddenly gripped him under his ass and lifted him easily up onto the counter. Dean moaned loudly as he wrapped his legs around Cas’ middle and felt the hard line of his cock pressed up against his crotch, and more than ever he wished he could get naked and feel that hot flesh against his own hard length. Cas seemed to be thinking along the same lines because his hands were furiously working on Dean’s belt, pulling it open along with his jeans and reaching inside to free Dean’s erection from his boxers. The cold air against his skin made him shudder, but Cas’ warm hand enveloped him and pretty soon he was writhing in the man’s grip, moaning and panting as he got closer to the edge. Dean was so far gone in fact, that he hadn’t even noticed Cas pulling his own cock free until Cas had shuffled forward and pressed himself tight up against Dean’s body, his hand only just managing to wrap around them both, and if it had not been for Cas quickly pressing his hand over Dean’s mouth the entire neighbourhood would have heard Dean scream. The pair found their rhythm easily, Cas pumping them both fast and firm, lips chasing Deans to lick and bite playfully as he drove them closer and closer, and when they fell over the edge they fell together, Dean tensing up as his orgasm punched out of him and Cas shivering through his own as he felt his cum mix with Dean’s, spraying up over his belly and coating his skin.   
  
Dean wasn’t sure if he had passed out for a moment but he wasn’t completely sure of what happened in the minutes following the best handjob he had ever had - he only knew that when he came to Cas was kissing all over his face, muttering sickenly sweet things to him while he cleaned them up with a damp wash cloth. He hadn’t even been aware of Cas moving to get the cloth but the cool water felt wonderful against his overheated skin and he was too tired out to ask questions. Cas tossed the cloth onto the counter behind Dean and tucked both himself and Dean back into their pants, zipping up and adjusting Dean’s shirt so he was presentable once again.   
  
They were sharing lazy kisses when the door to the kitchen burst open and Charlie came bouncing in carrying a laptop.   
  
“Guys! I did it I got him…” She stopped mid sentence and stared at the messy haired, sweating pair tangled together against the counter and her mouth dropped open comically wide. “Oh sweet lord of the rings, Winchester! I said give him a coffee... _ coffee _ ! That wasn’t code for ‘fuck him’!” Charlie squealed, but thankfully she was grinning madly and didn’t look in the slightest bit pissed off that her best friend had just fucked a stranger in her kitchen.   
  
“Em...this isn’t what it looks like?” Dean tried, earning a disbelieving scoff from Charlie while Cas buried his face in Dean’s shoulder to muffle his laugh and hide his red face.   
  
“Suurree it isn’t...Thank Chuck you don’t work for Starbucks if this is your interpretation of ‘coffee’,you whore.” Charlie said teasingly, and for a moment Castiel was reminded of his older brother Gabriel - he knew for a fact that Gabe would love everything about this women.   
  
“Did you manage to wipe the tapes for us, Charlie?” Castiel asked, hoping to change the subject and spare his lover any further ribbing at the hands of his friend, and the woman smiled at him knowingly but took the bait regardless.   
  
“They don’t call me Queen for nothing, bitches. It was a hard nut to crack but I managed to isolate the line, locate the…”   
  
“Charlie, the short version?” Dean said, interrupting what would have been a long, jargon filled explanation of what Charlie had done and Dean really didn’t wanna put Cas through that experience. They were both pretty tired after their playtime and Dean was eager to get Cas alone again, maybe try and talk him into coming home with him tonight. Charlie’s eyes darted from one man to the other and she smirked, putting her hands up in surrender.   
  
“Okay okay, I get it, you’re  _ eager _ to get home…”   
  
“Very eager…” Cas muttered under his breath and Dean whacked him on the arm with a red faced glare.   
  
“TMI, dude! Anyway, long story short I found the footage and deleted it from files. I did a search for any backup files but the idiots didn’t any the are working on a single recording! I also checked out all the security cameras within a two mile radius of the building and thankfully none of them picked you up so short of you going to the station yourself and saying ‘It was me, I was the second liberator on the main floor’, you’re in the clear dude.” Charlie explained, smiling happily when Cas whooped happily and grabbed Dean around the waist, lifting him up into the air and spinning him around in a circle.   
  
“Cas!” Dean yelled, trying to sound hard and intimidating but failing as he squealed and giggled. “Put me down you idiot!”   
  
“Never!” Cas yelled, pulling Dean in closer and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, not stopping until Charlie’s playful gagging got too loud to ignore. As they pulled apart, Cas stroked his fingers down Dean’s face and sighed happily.   
  
“How can I ever thank you, Dean?” Castiel asked and Dean ducked his head away, blushing.   
  
“You don’t owe me anything Cas, anyone would have done the same.” Dean muttered but Cas was not buying it.   
  
“No, they wouldn’t. If I had dived into the car of any other person tonight they would have either kicked me out to face the police, or worse they would have hurt me and hand me over personally. You didn’t know me, you didn’t know what I had done but you were willing to take a chance and help a complete stranger...I owe you my life. Seriously, I’ll do anything to repay your kindness.” Castiel said, meaning every word he spoke and smiling when Dean finally looked up at him again.   
  
“Anything?” Dean asked.   
  
“Anything you want Dean.” Cas said and Dean leant in, chasing another kiss.   
  
“There are only two things I want from you…” Dean whispered between kisses. “Number one...come home with me tonight?” Cas grinned against Dean’s mouth.   
  
“That can be easily arranged.” Cas agreed with a nod and Dean grinned.   
  
“Number two...Dinner?”   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
“And that, kids, is how your Grandpa and I first met?” Dean said, grinning at the group gathered around the table. Everyone was looking anywhere but at the playful pair at the head of the table, and their eldest son Robert looked completely traumatised.   
  
“Did you  _ have _ to add the explicitly described sex scene to the story, Dean?” Castiel asked, a ghost of a grin around his mouth and Dean couldn’t help but lean in for a kiss.   
  
“Hey, everything we do is explicit!” Dean joked, ignoring the scandalised squeals of the family around him.   
  
“DAD!”   
  
“GRANDAD!”   
  
“PAPA, MAKE HIM STOP!”   
  
But Castiel and Dean were too caught up in each other, just as they had been since that first night, forty years again today, when a young man in a Save The Bees t-shirt had fallen into Dean’s car like some angel from heaven and screamed at Dean to drive.   
  
“I love you, Castiel.”   
  
“I love you too, Dean...my brave knight in shining armor.” 


End file.
